Je te protègerai
by Kitana-maxwell
Summary: Duo rentre de mission gravement blessé et les autres pilotes de Gundam, inquiets, le soignent. Cependant, après qu'il eut repris un peu plus de forces, Heero semble vouloir lui mener la vie dure et Trowa s'oppose.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Kitana-maxwell  
  
Base : GW  
  
Couple : A vous de le découvrir ! ( Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est facile)  
  
Genre : Yaoi bien sûr, romance, OOC de Trowa, POV de Trowa  
  
Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note : C'est ma toute première fic ! Soyez indulgent.  
  
Note 2 :Un grand merci à Yami ni hikari de m'avoir encourager à écrire ^_______________^  
  
Note 3 : Merci à Aza pour sa correction. Je t'adoreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Sur ce bonne lecture à tous. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Je te protègerai  
  
Chapitre I.  
  
Ce fut par une belle journée ensoleillée que Duo revint de sa mission qui avait failli rater, il était tellement blessé qu'une fois à l'intérieur, il s'écroula dans les bras de Quatre qui était mort d'inquiétude pour son ami. Trowa vint l'aider à le monter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le soldat parfait. Celui-ci égale à lui même alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse de soins et ensuite l'apporter à Quatre qui s'empressa de soigner l'américain avec l'aide du français. Quant à Heero, il prit son ordinateur et quitta la pièce pour se rendre au salon.  
  
*****  
  
POV de Trowa  
  
J'aidais Quatre à soigner Duo. Il aurait dû revenir il y a une semaine déjà mais les professeurs nous avaient interdit d'aller à son secours pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un soldat et qu'il devait se débrouiller seul. Je n'étais bien entendu pas de cet avis. J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécier l'américain et je crois même que je le considère comme plus qu'un ami. Je le voyais qui avait beaucoup de mal a respirer, je posai alors doucement ma main sur son front et sentis qu'il avait énormément de fièvre.  
  
_ Trowa, je vais aller appeler Sally. Reste auprès de lui. Dit Quatre en sortant de la chambre.  
  
Pendant qu'il était partit en bas, j'allais dans la salle de bain et pris une bassine d'eau bien fraîche et un morceau de tissu que je mis dans l'eau. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, je le passais sur son visage afin de le lui rafraîchir.  
  
Quatre reviens quelques minutes après et me dit :  
  
_ Elle viendra demain matin.  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Trowa, je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. Me dit-il en me souriant.  
  
_ Tu as raison mais je préfère rester ici pour surveiller son état.  
  
_ Fais comme tu veux ! Quand ça sera l'heure de manger, je te monterai le repas comme ça, tu pourras continuer à rester près de lui.  
  
_ Merci pour tout Quatre. Répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.  
  
_ Bon je vais aller faire des courses pour ce soir. Prends soins de lui et surtout ne laisse pas Heero l'approcher, il risquerait de tout faire pour le réveiller et il serait encore capable de lui demander de taper son rapport. Dit-il en me laissant seul avec le natté.  
  
J'acquiesçai, tirai une chaise et m'installai près de Duo. Toutes les 20 minutes je rafraîchissais son visage.  
  
*******  
  
La journée se passa très vite, la température de Duo était redevenue normale. J'étais toujours à son chevet quand soudainement il ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
  
_ Comment te sens-tu Duo ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce.  
  
_ Trowa ? Dit-il d'une voix faible et fatigué. J'ai réussi à rentrer ?  
  
_ Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
  
Il ne me répondit pas car il s'était rendormi vaincu par la fatigue.  
  
_ Duo repose-toi, je te protègerai. Je te le promet !  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Quatre m'apporta mon souper et je lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé.  
  
_ Tu veux que je te remplace ? Me questionna-t-il.  
  
_ Non c'est bon, je veux encore rester près de lui, le l'ai promis.  
  
_ D'accord ! A demain.  
  
*******  
  
Toute la nuit, je l'ai veillé jusqu'au petit matin où j'entendis un léger frappement à la porte. Sally entra et me demanda de la laisser seule avec Duo. J'acquiesçai et descendis dans la cuisine où je me serrai un bon café et pris un croissant que je mangeai tranquillement. La jeune femme descendit une demi-heure plus tard et nous adressa un petit sourire.  
  
_ Il n'a rien de grave, la fièvre qu'il a eut était à cause d'une de ces plaies qui s'est infecter. Avec ce que je lui ai donné, il sera en pleine forme dès demain. Maintenant je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore d'autres patients à voir.  
  
Quatre la raccompagna jusque la porte et revint quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Toute la journée ainsi que la soirée s'était passée dans le calme. Heero était sur son ordinateur, Wufei était dans sa chambre en train de méditer et Quatre étais auprès de Duo pendant que moi je me reposais. Je finis d'ailleurs même par m'endormir.  
  
*****  
  
Je me réveillai doucement en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage. J'allais prendre une douche pour me réveiller entièrement. Une fois cela fait, je décidai d'aller jeter un coup d'?il dans la chambre de Duo. J'entrai silencieusement et je vis Quatre la tête dans ses bras. Je le pris dans mes bras le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le réveiller et je l'emmenai dans son propre lit.  
  
Je retournai ensuite voir comment allait Duo. J'eu la surprise de le voir réveillé et comme Sally nous l'avait dit, en pleine forme.  
  
_ Comment te sens-tu ? Demandais-je.  
  
_ Beaucoup mieux mais j'ai faim !!!!!  
  
Je me permis un mini sourire et l'aida à aller dans la cuisine pour y manger quelque chose. Comme d'habitude c'était Hilde qui nous avait apporté des croissants, pains au chocolat et autres.  
  
Nous, nous installâmes tranquillement, Heero et Wufei arrivèrent juste après nous et nous commençâmes à manger.  
  
_ Duo, il faut que tu tapes ton rapport concernant ta mission ! Ordonna brusquement le Japonais.  
  
_ Heero tu ne crois pas qu'il doit encore se reposer? Intervenais-je.  
  
_ NON ! C'est aussi un soldat. Le repos passera après.  
  
_ Mais c'est aussi un être humain !!!!! M'emportais-je.  
  
Tout le monde fut surpris de ma réaction et moi également.  
  
Heero se leva et partit, Duo avait l'air surpris et Wufei resta égal à lui même, continuant à manger.  
  
******  
  
Quelques heures plus tard alors que Duo et moi étions dans le salon en train de taper ce fichu rapport. Quatre descendit et nous fit un magnifique sourire.  
  
_ Bien dormi Quat-Chan ? Demanda Duo.  
  
_ Oui ! C'est qui, qui m'a ramener dans ma chambre ? Demanda le blond  
  
_ C'est moi, ce matin tu avais l'air mal installé. Répondis-je.  
  
_ On t'a laissé des croissants si tu veux ! Dit Duo.  
  
_ Merci beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?  
  
_ Mon rapport ! Répondit le natté.  
  
_ Mais ça va pas la tête, tu dois te reposer ! Rétorqua Quatre.  
  
_ On sait bien Quatre mais Heero n'est pas de cet avis. Dis-je en secouant la tête.  
  
Effectivement, plus tard dans l'après midi, il alla même jusqu'à demander à Duo de vérifier l'état de son gundam pendant que Quatre et Wufei étaient partis en mission et que j'étais parti acheter des provisions.  
  
Duo s'était apparemment exécuté et était allé réparer son gundam qui en avait besoin. Pendant des heures, il travailla jusqu'à ce que je revienne et le trouve totalement épuisé dans le coque pite.  
  
Je grimpai donc pour aller le récupérer, le pris doucement dans mes bras et le descendis le long du harnais. Une fois au sol, je l'allongeai sur le sofa, mais il se réveilla immédiatement.  
  
_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! Dis-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil  
  
_ C'est rien Trowa , je n'aurai pas du m'endor..  
  
Il ne put achever sa phrase que Heero entra et s'adressa tout de suite à Duo  
  
_ J'espère que ton gundam est réparé car demain tu dois aller en mission. Rétorqua-il impassible.  
  
_ QUOI ???!!!!! M'exclamais-je.  
  
_ Barton on ne t'a rien demandé. Répliqua-t-il  
  
_ Mais il est encore trop faible comment.  
  
_ Ce sont les ordres !!! M'interrompait-il.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose je lui donnai un coup de poing en pleine figure et lui dis durement :  
  
_ Yui la ferme, j'irai faire cette mission à la place de Duo. J'en ai marre de la façon dont tu te comportes avec lui. Si ça aurait été toi, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à te soigner.  
  
Il ne répondit rien et s'en alla sans demander son reste.  
  
Je me retournai alors vers Duo, la tristesse se lisait soudainement sur son visage.  
  
_ Duo ! Ca ne va pas ?  
  
_ C'est à cause de moi que vous, vous êtes disputez ! Dit-il d'une voix mélancolique.  
  
_ Mais non, chasse toi cette idée de la tête. D'accord !?  
  
Il acquiesça doucement.  
  
Heero redescendit quelques minutes après pour me dire que nous ferions la mission à deux.  
  
A suivre.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Voilà j'ai fini mon premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez  
  
Reviews please  
  
kitty 


	2. ChapitreII

**Auteur :** Kitana-maxwell

**Base **: GW

**Genre **: yaoi, romance, POV de Heero

**Couple :** Je suis sur que vous savez

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.

**Note 1 :** Un grand merci à Azaléa pour ses corrections !!!!!!!!

**Note 2 :** Je ne pensais pas à avoir autant de reviews. Un grand merci à tous et j'espère que j'en aurai autant que pour le premier chapitre

**Merci et réponses aux reviews :**

**Azaléa :** Merci beaucoup et voilà enfin la suite.

**Yami ni hikari :** En lisant ce chapitre tu sera ce qui s'est passé. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ^_______^

**Amy :** Merci et j'espère que tu aimera aussi celui ci

**Sashy :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimera encore la suite.

**Trichou :** t'inquiète pas je la continue. Merci !!!!!

**Miss shinigami :** Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.

**Yami-rose :** En lisant ce chapitre tu aura réponse à ta question. Merci beaucoup pour ta review

Anne laure : J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Encore merci ^^

**Raziel :** Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que le premier.

**Nicolina : **Merci et voilà la suite.

En Italique ce sont les pensées d'Heero 

Bonne lecture

___________________________________________________________________________

Je te protègerai 

Chapitre 2

POV de Heero

Après avoir été réveillé par la sonnerie de mon réveil que j'avais réglé à 7h, je me levai et me dirigeai sans perdre une minute vers la salle de bain; C'était aujourd'hui que Trowa et moi devions faire la mission et il n'était pas question de manquer de temps. Une fois prêt je descendis rejoindre Trowa qui était dans le salon.

 -Je vois que tu es déjà prêt, Trowa, et c'est tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir t'expliquer la mission. Dis-je en essayant de ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Hn ! Dépêches-toi ! Répondit-il aussi froid qu'hier.

_Duo tu me le paiera !!_

- Il faut que nous détruisions la base qui se trouve dans le désert du Sahara. 

- On part quand ???

- Dans 10 minutes.

- Bien ! 

- Nous, nous infiltrerons afin de placer les bombes à l'intérieur... Toi, tu t'occuperas du cartier nord et moi sud, c'est compris?

- Hn, mais avant de partir, j'aimerais aller voir Duo.

- Bien, mais dépêche-toi.

Sans aucune autre parole échangé, il monta tranquillement les escaliers en ignorant complètement le regard noir que je lui lançais et bientôt, je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre de ce baka d'américain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit en compagnie de celui-ci et me dit qu'on pouvait enfin y'aller. 

- Attention à vous deux. Dit doucement l'américain.

Trowa lui fit un magnifique sourire et le rassura que tout irait bien.

_Je te hais tellement Duo pour tout le mal que tu me fais !_

Nous montâmes alors chacun dans notre gundam pour enfin partir exécuter notre mission.

****

Nous étions à présent à quelques kilomètres de la base que nous devions détruire. Nous cachâmes nos gundams dans une grotte et prîmes la jeep que nous avions trouvé dans une des villes qui était sur notre route. 

Trowa ne dit rien et se contenta juste de regarder les plans de la base. Après une heure de route, nous arrivâmes finalement à destination.

Après avoir fait le point sur nos objectifs, nous passâmes chacun d'un côté différent de la base, assommant quelques soldats sur notre passage afin de parvenir à s'insérer dans la base en toute discrétion.

Rapidement, je plaçai les bombes à des points stratégiques que j'avais vu sur le plan. Un fois cela fait, je demandai à Trowa par micro de me dire où il en était. Celui-ci me répondit par un simple "mission accomplie" et je me dépêchai alors d'également finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Je mis en route le détonateur ce qui nous laissait 20 minutes pour sortir de la base et s'éloigner le plus loin possible.

Une course folle débuta alors dans les couloirs de la base en direction de la sortie. Tout se passait parfaitement bien... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de soldat ne nous repèrent, et que l'un d'eux ne sonne l'alarme qui se mit à retentir immédiatement.

Nous, nous dépêchâmes de tuer ce groupe mais malheureusement pour nous ils en arrivaient de partout à un tel point que nous ne savions même plus où tirer. Une idée me vint brusquement à l'esprit, je pris la commande du détonateur et réglai la minuterie sur 0 secondes. 

Une fois cela fait un grand BOOM retentit dans toute la base et elle s'effondra sur nous. Au moment où je croyais que j'allais être assommer, Trowa me poussa et reçu tout à ma place. 

Vivement, je me relevais et après plusieurs efforts, je réussi enfin à le dégager et à prendre son pouls. Il était très faible. Vivrait-il jusqu'au retour à la planque? 

Je l'emmenai hors de cette base et me dépêchai de retourner à la jeep en direction de la grotte. un seul mot retentissait dans ma tête. 

_Pourquoi?_

Je roulai le plus vite que je le pouvais, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose: le sauver. Une fois à la grotte, je montai à bord de Wing et mis Trowa sur mes genou avant de décoller en trombe. En cours de route, je pris communication avec Quatre afin qu'il appelle Sally vu que Trowa était gravement blessé.  

Enfin arrivé à la planque, je montai Trowa dans sa chambre où Sally commença immédiatement à le soigner. Quatre me força à sortir et ferma la porte à clef pour être sûr que je n'y rentrerai plus après. Je descendis donc dans le salon et me laissai tomber sur un sofa, attendant patiemment.

Quelques heures plus tard, je montai dans ma chambre mais je remarquai vite en poussant légèrement la porte de la chambre de Trowa que Duo se trouvait dans la pièce et soignait aussi le français. Je fus subitement fou de rage en comprenant que lui pouvait l'aider et pas moi. Une fois dans ma chambre, je vis sur mon pc et me mis à taper mon rapport pour m'occuper l'esprit. 

Deux heures passèrent avant que Quatre vienne me prévenir que Trowa était sorti d'affaire. J'étais soulagé, mais je ne montrai rien et lui répondis :

- Hn.

Il eut rapidement compris que je n'avais pas envie de parler et il s'en alla en fermant la porte.

*****

Tard dans la nuit, je fini mon rapport et décidai alors de sortir tout doucement de ma chambre pour aller dans celle de Trowa. 

Cela fait, je m'approchai doucement de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne. A ce moment précis, il murmura doucement :

- Duo….

Je secouai la tête et me levai pour cette fois aller faire une chose que j'aurai du faire il y a bien longtemps déjà.

***

Je m'approchai de la forme endormie. Elle avait dû sentir ma présence car elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hn.

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- C'est de ta faute si Trowa est dans cet état. Dis-je en lui sautant dessus pour lui attacher les mains au montant du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il effrayé. 

- C'est toi qui aurait dû faire cette mission pas lui. Répondis-je en sortant un couteau que j'avais pris plus tôt dans la cuisine.

- Heero arrête !! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- Je vais te le dire ce que tu m'a fais, tu m'as volé la seule personne que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours.

Vu son expression, il n'avait rien compris et je commençais à lui expliquer.

{flash back}

Je me trouvais avec Trowa dans le salon pendant que les trois autres étaient partis en mission. J'observais doucement celui-ci. Depuis le début je l'avais aimé mais bien sûr étant un soldat je n'avait encore rien dit. Peut être parce que j'avais peur de perdre son amitié. 

- Heero ? 

- Hn !?

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Me demanda Trowa

Je décidai de me lancer à l'eau et de le lui dire.

- Je…….. Y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… Commençais-je hésitant.

- Je t'écoute. 

- Voilà depuis que l'on se connaît, je………

-Oui ? M'encouragea-t-il.

- Je…….Je…….. t'aime. finis-je dans un souffle.

Je baissai la tête pour ne pas voir son regard.

Je l'entendis alors s'approcher de moi et me relever la tête. Son regard était triste.

- Heero je suis désolé mais tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceau.

- Ah ! C'est qui ? Demandais-je voulant à tout pris savoir qui était celui que j'allais tuer.

- C'est Duo que j'aime. Répondit-il.

- Depuis longtemps ? 

- Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. On reste quand même ami. Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

{Fin du flash back}

- Maintenant tu vas payer pour m'avoir volé celui que j'aime. 

- Heero ! me tuer va te servir à quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- A…..

- A te venger de moi pour cela mais quand tu m'auras tué, quelle sera la réaction de Trowa dis-moi ?

- Il…

- …Te détestera pour le mal que tu lui fais.

- LA FERME !!!!!! je dois le faire. 

Au moment où j'allais planté le couteau dans son cœur, une voix se fit entendre :

- Heero je t'en pris ne le tue pas.

A suivre….

___________________________________________________________________________

Voilà j'ai fini ce deuxième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous à tous

Kitty


	3. Chapitre III

**Auteur :** Kitana-maxwell

**Base :** GW 

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, POV de Trowa, Heero, OOC

**Couple :** Je suis sur que vous avez trouvez

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi 

**Note : **Un grand merci à Aza pour sa correction ^^

**Note 2: **Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes et de bonnes vacances

**Merci/ réponses aux reviews : **

**Aza : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà enfin la suite ^^

**Amy : **Je ne suis pas si cruel que ça, elle finira bien cette histoire enfin j'espère ^^ Encore merci ^__________^ 

**Yami ni hikari : **Un grand merci et voilà ce chapitre tant attendu 

**Nicolina : **Merci beaucoup et je sais bien qu'il soit cruel mais bon ça le change ^^

**Zaza : **Merci et voilà la suite 

**Fredo01 : **Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre

**Yami-Rose :** Merci et voilà la suite toutes tes questions auront réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre ^^

**Carina D : **Tu auras ta réponse en lisant ce chapitre et merci pour ta review 

**Sur ce bonne lecture ^_____________^**

Je te protègerai 

**Chapitre 3**

POV de Trowa 

- Heero je t'en pris ne le tue pas.

Il se retourna vers moi, le couteau à quelque millimètre du cœur de Duo.

- Heero lâche ce couteau, Dis-je en avançant lentement vers le lit

- N'approche pas Trowa !!!!! Rétorqua-t-il en mettant à présent le couteau sous la gorge de mon amour.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Heero, ce n'est pas en le tuant que je t'aimerai. Dis-je doucement. 

- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura et surtout pas lui. 

Sur ce, il pressa un peu plus la lame du couteau sur la gorge de mon ange. Je m'aperçu alors que Duo tremblait légèrement.

- Heero, ne fais pas cette bêtise, j'aime Duo et le tuer ne te servira à rien alors arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dis-je en tentant de m'approcher d'eux.

Duo écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis me fit un léger sourire.

- Moi aussi Trowa. Souffla-t-il. 

- Ca suffit !!!!!! Cette fois-ci sans est trop !

Lentement, il commença à entailler la gorge de Duo, je voulu m'approcher mais :

- N'approche pas, sinon je lui tranche immédiatement la gorge ! 

- Heero arrête !!!! Ne fais pas ça ! 

Au moment où il allait encore l'entailler plus profondément, un coup de feu résonna dans la pièce et alla atteindre Heero au niveau du bras. Celui-ci lâcha immédiatement le couteau et je pu enfin voir Wufei se diriger vers Heero. Il lui injecta une dose de somnifère. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat parfait dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

- Je vais le conduire chez Sally, il faut le soigner. Winner est parti chercher de quoi soigner Maxwell. 

Et il partit avec Heero, je m'approchai doucement du lit où reposait Duo. Je le détachai et pris un bout de draps pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa gorge. Heureusement, il n'avait pas été trop loin, il n'aurait qu'une fine cicatrice.

Quatre entra dans la pièce, commença à désinfecter la plaie et la recousu délicatement. Une fois cela terminé, il me laissa seul avec Duo qui n'avait jusqu'alors encore rien dit.

- Duo, ça va aller ? Demandais-je inquiet. 

- J'ai ……mal. Répondit-il faiblement.

- Ca va aller Duo, je suis désolé tout ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment est de ma faute, je…..

- N…. Non. Tu sais….. Au moins grâce…….. A lui, on s'est avoué nos…… sentiments.

- Peut être mais j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement. On ferait mieux de dormir un peu, je reste auprès de toi et je te jure que plus personne ne te fera du mal. Je ne le permettrai pas. 

- Merci ! Souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. 

Je me couchai auprès de lui et le serrai tendrement contre moi avant de m'endormir à mon tour tout contre lui

*******

POV de Heero 

Je me réveillai doucement dans une chambre qui m'était totalement inconnue. Je remarquais que j'avais un bandage à l'endroit où la balle était entrée dans mon bras, j'essayais de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après le coup de feu mais rien, le trou noir total.

- Réveiller Yui !!!!! Dit Wufei en entrant dans la chambre. 

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demandais-je immédiatement. 

- Chez Sally, il fallait bien qu'on te soigne. 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je t'ai seulement calmé hier avant que tu ne fasses une grosse bêtise. Aller viens il faut rentrer maintenant. 

J'acquiesçai, me levai et le suivi jusqu'à la voiture où je montai en tant que passager. Je repensais à tout ce que j'avais fais hier à Duo, j'aurai pu le tuer si Trowa n'étais pas intervenu. 

Une heure plus tard on était à la planque et j'entrai suivit de Wufei.

A notre arrivée, Je vis Duo et les autres dans le salon. Trowa serra Duo contre lui comme pour le protéger.

- Duo……. Je……. Commençais-je. 

- Heero ne parle plus jamais à Duo après tout le mal que tu lui a fais!!!! Me coupa Quatre avec colère.

Je baissai la tête et montai donc dans ma chambre où je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me mis encore à réfléchir à ce que j'avais fais. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis frapper à la porte.

- Laissez-moi seul. Rétorquais-je énervé.

- Hee-chan, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

Duo ? Que faisait-il là ? Et surtout après ce que je lui avais fait ?

- Vas-y entre. Répondis-je hésitant de la suite des évènements. 

Il entra doucement dans la pièce et resta près de la porte.

- Duo! Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais, j'ai perdu tout contrôle et……

- Ne dis rien! Je comprend. Dit-il en me faisant un magnifique sourire.

Il s'approcha calmement de moi, s'assis à mes côté et là il fit une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé, il me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai doucement aller dans cette étreinte si douce.

- Heero, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir agi ainsi, je comprend ta réaction et……..

- Mais j'ai failli te tuer!!!!  Hurlais-je. Tu es mon ami et par jalousie j'ai….

- Chut…….. Calme-toi, je sais tout ça et je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai causé. 

- Mais tu n'y es pour rien…..

- Heero, j'aime Trowa mais je me demande si je le mérite.

- Bien sur que tu le mérites, tu es la personne à laquelle il tient le plus et de toute façon, il me déteste maintenant. Terminais-je dans un souffle.

- Qui t'as dit ça? Demande brusquement Trowa en entrant dans la pièce. Je n'ai jamais dis que je te détestais à ce que je sache. Continua-t-il. 

Il s'approcha alors de nous et vint s'assois a côté de moi, me serrant aussi dans ses bras, je me sentais si bien dans ce cocon de chaleur.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça, je….

-Heero! Pour moi tu es comme mon petit frère et pour rien au monde je voudrais que tu sois seul, je te protègerai toujours.

- Mais j'ai voulu tuer la seule personne à laquelle tu tenais !

- Je le sais bien mais tu ne l'as pas fais. Répliqua Duo en me serrant encore plus fort.

- Pour moi tu es mon ami et…..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'éclatai en sanglot.

- Même après ce que je t'ai fais, je suis encore ton ami? Demandais-je ne sanglotant.

- Bien sûr Heero, je t'ai dis que je ne t'en voulais pas et puis grâce à toi, on s'est avoué nos sentiments. Et puis, tu sais qu'en bas il y a quelqu'un de triste.

- Comment ça? Questionnais-je.

- Heero! Tu sais, Quatre éprouve des sentiments à ton égard et quand il a su qu'il n'avait aucune chance parce que tu m'aimais, il a longtemps pleurer. Expliqua Trowa.

- Heero, je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à tout ce qu'on vient de te dire. D'accord?

- Oui! Duo je… Merci de m'avoir pardonné.

- Ce n'est rien Heero et puis on est amis. Dit-il en séchant mes larmes avec son pouce.

- Le soldat parfait n'existe plus. Dis-je doucement.

- Bon et si on descendait? Demanda Duo en se levant.

- C'est une bonne idée. Répondis-je. En plus j'ai faim. Continuais-je.

A cette remarque, nous explosâmes de rire tous les trois et descendîmes. Une fois dans le salon, je vis Quatre vite sécher ses larmes.

- Heero, je suis désolé de m'être énervé tout à l"heure. Dit Quatre tout doucement.

- Ce n'est rien et puis moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilités là-dedans. Dis-je en souriant légèrement.

- Bon et si on mangeait? Demanda Duo.

- Maxwell pense à autre chose qu'a ton estomac !

- T'es messant Wuffy. S'exclama le natté en lui tirant la langue.

- C 'est WUFEI !!

- Moi aussi je t'aime Wuffy… 

- Maxwell je vais te découper en morceaux ! 

Et les voilà partis pour une course poursuite qui s'arrêtera quand l'américain le décidera. Les voir comme ça s'amuser me réchauffe le cœur. 

-Trowa protège moi! Wuffy il veut me tuer ! S'écria Duo en se cachant derrière son mamour.

Trowa se retourna et l'embrassa tout doucement et tendrement pour le faire taire. 

Je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur mais je commençais à me demander s'ils n'avaient pas raison, je devais bien avouer que la compagnie de Quatre ne me déplaisait pas. J'aimais sa fragilité, sa douceur… enfin, j'aimais tout son être mais je ne savais pas si je le méritais, je lui avais fait tellement de mal.

- Heero tu es avec nous? Demanda Trowa.

- Oui, je réfléchissais! Répondis-je 

- Tu viens, on va manger. Me dit-il en souriant. 

Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois à table, tout le monde commença à manger de bon cœur et participa à la conversation.

Une fois le repas terminé, je montai dans ma chambre et regardai si je n'avais pas d'ordre de mission. Malheureusement il y en avait un. Je descendis et en informa mes compagnons:

- Mission !

tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et me regarda.

- Qui doit y aller? Demanda simplement le Français.

- Duo, Quatre et moi. Soufflais-je.

**A  suivre….**

Voilà j'ai fini ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

A bientôt 

Kitty


End file.
